warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonepelt
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Stonepelt Stonepelt Stonepelt |familyl = Unknown |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Bluestar |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Pinestar's Choice |deadbooks = None }} Stonepelt is a gray tabby tom with a long scar on his shoulder and a broad head. He has amber eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Stonepelt is first seen sleeping in the warriors' den when Bluekit and Snowkit are wandering around the camp for the first time. The two hide in the warriors' den, and Bluekit runs into him by accident, waking him up. He scolds them, and then asks if they were looking for Stormtail, but he was out hunting. Bluekit explains to him that she and Snowkit wanted to explore on their own without Leopardkit and Patchkit. Stonepelt reminds them that a good warrior learns from his Clanmates. He then goes over to the fresh-kill pile. :When Bluekit and Snowkit first meet their father, Stormtail, Bluekit is disappointed when Stonepelt walks into the camp with a bird in his mouth instead of her father. At Leopardkit and Patchkit's warrior ceremony he is seen sitting next to Speckletail, and Moonflower walks up and has Bluekit and Snowkit sit next to her. Stonepelt asks if the kits are there to see their first Clan meeting. Then Moonflower asks him if he knew what the meeting was about, but before he can answer, Speckletail tells Moonflower about the meeting. Stonepelt is then seen after WindClan scent has been found inside ThunderClan borders, and he says that leaf-fall always makes them more likely to hunt over the border. He is given Bluepaw to mentor. After the ceremony, he remarks teasingly that Bluepaw is still not allowed in the warriors' den. :On Bluepaw's first day of training, he takes her moss gathering, much to her dismay. He shows her how to gather it by using her claws. He tells her that every time she collects moss like that, she learns how to cleanly scratch an enemy's muzzle and kill prey swiftly. Stonepelt also shows Bluepaw how to carry as much moss as possible, by holding the moss in his jaws, and with his chin. In that position, Bluepaw comments that he looked funny. Then they go to make the elders nests with the moss they collected. He takes her out for her first hunting lesson the next day, along with Snowpaw and Sparrowpelt. Stonepelt is very proud when Bluepaw catches a squirrel as big as she is. As a reward, he decides to take her to the Gathering. Just before leaving for the Gathering, Stonepelt is seen talking to Stormtail near the camp barrier. He is the said to of introduced Bluepaw to a RiverClan cat. :The day after the Gathering, Stonepelt is seen sheltering beside a nettle patch with Goosefeather and Featherwhisker. He tells Bluepaw to eat and then go clear out the nursery. Later, when Goosefeather is sent a vision from StarClan in a vole's fur, Stonepelt is seen hurrying out of the warriors den with Dappletail. During the battle with WindClan, he receives a bad injury on his shoulder, leaving a large scar on his shoulder. When it doesn't heal properly, he is forced to retire as an elder, as he cannot hunt or fight properly anymore. Sunfall then takes his place as Bluepaw's mentor. :When Bluepaw and her new mentor, Sunfall, are out hunting, Bluepaw thinks about Stonepelt and wishes that he was still her mentor rather than Sunfall. Later in the book, when Smallear cannot get any sleep in the warriors' den because of Bluefur's kits, he says that he would see if he could squeeze in for a nap in the elders' den with Stonepelt. :At the end of the book, his former apprentice is now ThunderClan's leader. Bluestar mourns for Stonepelt, but she never mentions how her former mentor died. In the Novellas Pinestar's Choice :Stonepelt is one of the cats who joins Moonflower on the assult on WindClan's herb supply. While Moonflower is killed by Hawkheart, Stonepelt escapes with his life, although he has a bad wound on his shoulder. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Stonepelt was Bluestar's first mentor and a very well-respected senior warrior of ThunderClan. It is revealed in this book that he took her to the Gathering on her second day as an apprentice because she had caught a squirrel very well for a new apprentice, and the squirrel had been as big as she was. Stonepelt was so impressed, he let Bluepaw go ahead of the older apprentices. Trivia Interesting Facts *Stonefur is named after him.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations fi:Stonepeltde:Kieselpelzru:Камнехвостpl:Kamienna Skóra Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Pinestar's Choice characters